


Dirty Dancing

by sweetestsight



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Hospitals, Humor, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestsight/pseuds/sweetestsight
Summary: Trust Freddie and Roger to turn a simple pub night into a hospital visit.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44
Collections: Clog Factory





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Accident(s) // Hospitalization/Injury // "I told you so."

“It’s not broken.”

“It looks broken.”

“As a medical student—”

“You’re not a bloody medical student. You study dentistry. As a _boxer_ , I know that that’s broken.”

Roger glares at Freddie. Freddie glares right back.

The nurse just sighs, taking his glasses off. “Actually, it’s just a mild fracture—”

“Ha!” Roger crows. “I told you so!”

“—but you’ll still want to be careful with it,” he finishes. “That means no extreme sports, no heavy lifting and certainly no more ballet on concrete surfaces.”

“I’ll have you know they were strong attempts,” Roger says. “I lifted him and everything.”

“And then dropped me,” Freddie replies with an eye roll. “Paved roads don’t exactly make for a soft landing, you—”

“Tell that to my _broken knee.”_

“It’s a fracture,” Freddie and the nurse say in unison.

They’re interrupted by a rather out of breath John Deacon poking his head through the doorway of the hospital room. “I came as fast as I could,” he breathes.

Roger snorts. “Think about old ladies next time and you won’t have that problem.”

John ignores him. “What happened?” he asks Freddie.

“I’d like to start by saying it was an accident,” Freddie says.

“Okay…?”

“So we were at the pub, and the Olympics were on. They were doing the couples…uh—”

“Figure dancing skating whatever,” Roger says in one breath.

“Right. They were holding their partners above their heads and twirling around, and we wanted to try it.”

John stares at him.

“It went well,” Roger muses. “At first, anyway. I had a good grip, Freddie was balancing—”

“Yeah,” Freddie cuts in. “Yeah, it was great. Then we…”

“Then I tried to twirl,” Roger says, “but there was a bit of ice in the road.”

“A breeze, too,” Freddie adds. “We fell.”

“Yeah, I dropped Fred on his face and fell on my knee and now it’s broken.”

“Fractured,” the nurse says tiredly. “I wouldn’t rule out a concussion for you, Mr. Mercury. You might find yourself feeling more irritable or having trouble focusing—”

“That’ll hardly be a change,” John says flatly.

“Don’t be mean,” Roger admonishes. “You’re so rude, Deaky. We don’t deserve this. I’m calling Brian next time.”

“Next time?” the nurse asks tiredly.

John just rolls his eyes. “ _Brian_ is currently asleep, because he had the good sense to turn in before all this happened. I was the idiot who stayed up late to make sure you two made it home alright, and now here I am.”

“Aww, John,” Freddie murmurs.

“I was worried.” He licks his lips. “Don’t do stupid stuff like this again.”

“We really can’t make any promises,” Roger says, “but thank you. It means a lot.”

“Whatever,” he grunts, sitting down heavily beside Freddie. “Glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks,” Freddie says.

He’s silent for a beat, letting the silence linger. John shuts his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

“I think if we practiced a few more times we could nail it, though.”

“ _No,_ Freddie.”


End file.
